


Deep Breaths Are Bullshit

by superfamily



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Cute, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Irondad, dad-son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfamily/pseuds/superfamily
Summary: Peter while being a "tough" crime-fighting Spider-boy also had horrible anxiety. And while at school comes into a nothing less than severe panic attack. Not wanting to call May, which is understandable considering teen boys don't tell their aunts anything, calls none other than the man that he's looked up to his whole life for support. Tony Stark.





	Deep Breaths Are Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> **This piece is generated for a FATHER-SON relationship between Peter and Tony, Starker comments, or this being reposted as your own work and changing the media is prohibited**

The halls of the school suddenly felt heavy, everything around him was fast paced and he seemed to be working in slow motion. His last attack was two weeks ago and he told no one, he just rode it out and moved on with his life. There was no way in hell he would tell May about his anxiety, she was already stressed about him as it is, and if she knew that he had anxiety, there was no way he would be allowed to put on the Spidey suit again. 

This time, it was worse, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't stop shaking and his palms started to fill with beads of sweat. He was leaning up against a wall trying to calm down before going to his next class, however, all his efforts failed. He went to class trying to take deep breaths and constantly looking around him. 

"Peter, are you okay?" The teacher noted Peter's weird behavior and Peter brushed it off quickly, "Yeah I'm uh, just tired." And of course, no more questions asked. He sat down in the metal desk and tapped his foot quickly on the ground repeatedly to distract himself. Which also didn't do much. Really, he had enough at this point, and without asking, Peter got up and left, his shoes gripping the ground on each step, feeling like he was in zero gravity. 

His fingers quickly shuffled through his contacts list, and he found himself unknowingly calling Tony Stark. A few rings later and the billionaire was on the other line. 

"Kid, I know I said call me any time but you should be in school," said the man, it sounded like he was doing something on the other line, most likely modifying one of his many suits. 

"I am in school," his voice was super shaky and quiet, and immediately Tony could tell something was wrong. 

"What's wrong kid? You sound off," You could hear Tony putting his tools down behind the echo of his voice. 

"I'm just-I need-" Peter started crying a bit, "I need you to come pick me up... please, I-I can't breathe." Peter's breathing was thick and uneven. 

"I'm on my way kid. I'm on my way." Tony damn well knew what was happening. He had anxiety himself and could spot a panic attack anywhere, he knew exactly how it felt and how they affect someone. 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." Peter choked through his words, he was sat in the hallway up against the lockers.

"Call me Tony kid, I'll be there soon." 

Peter hung up the phone and waited for 5 minutes before walking back into his classroom. He walked in and everyone in there was watching him go to his seat. 

"Mr. Parker, where were you?" asked the teacher, clearly frustrated with Peter's sudden absence from the class. 

"I was in the... bathroom," Peter sucked at lying, and this was no exception. The teacher brushed it off and continued teaching the exceptionally dull history lesson. 

About 10 minutes later, the intercom to the classroom turned on,

"Hi, can you send Peter Parker for dismissal," the office lady spoke into the class, it was only seconds till Peter was up on his feet and out of the door. He basically sprinted down the stairs, the main hallway and into the front office where Tony was standing mingling with the office ladies. He had a pair of dirty jeans on, and a grey hoodie with a grease stain. Yup, he was definitely working on his suits.

Tony turned around and smiled, 

"Hey kid, how are-" He was cut off by Peter gripping around his body in a big hug. Peter's hands grabbing his back tightly, and his head was snuggling into the brunette's neck. Tony brought his head up to Peter's head and his fingers fell intertwined into the curls. Tony could feel the racing of Peter's heartbeat and pulled him in a little tighter knowing that this kid has been anxious for longer than 20 minutes. 

"Let's get out of here kid," Tony took Peter's backpack for him and lead him out to the car. In the car ride, Tony put on his "pump up" playlist which frankly only pumped up Tony. On the way back to the compound where Tony resided, Tony took a detour to what he knew as Peter's favorite ice cream joint. 

The rest of the day the two spent it watching movies (Star Wars specifically) and tinkering with Tony and Peter's suits. By the end of the day, Peter had fallen asleep on the couch, Tony walked over to the sleeping teenager, who honestly he viewed as a son. He covered Peter in a soft, cotton blanket that had been removed from Tony's bed. Tony brushed his finger over his "son's" forehead and turned off the light. Tony understood why he called him, he needed more than just taking deep breaths because honestly, deep breaths are just bullshit. 

 


End file.
